


Change

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Tam had always been pro-change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Simon Tam had always been pro-change. He loved scientific advances, the changing world of academics. New medical practices and better ways to help people. Learning came easy to him, so change did as well. His world changed almost daily with the Alliance scientists coming up with bigger and better equipment and drugs all the time.

But suddenly his comfortable change turned on him. Out of nowhere the equipment and drugs that he'd been so proud of and pleased with were being used to hurt his little sister. The change he'd loved was changing her. But River didn't need changing. The world would never be finished, it had to change and evolve, but his sister? She was perfect. And they changed her into something broken

And Simon learned that not all change was a happy change after all.


End file.
